Because I love you
by BluePinixy
Summary: Russell, a student who is in love with his teacher has to study with him after school due to him failing at math. His grades improve and he gets an unexpected reward! rated T for make-out scene WARNING CONTAINS YAOI


WARNING: This contains yaoi. (Male x Male) If you don't like it, don't read.  
I DON'T OWN HAPPY TREE FRIENDS.  
ENJOY!  
-

Why, oh why was what 17-year old Russells would ask himself many times.  
For all the people to fall in love with, it just had to be his teacher.  
Sure, they got along and Lumpy-sensei had helped him once or twice but he knew that Lumpy only viewed him as a student.  
Russell had tried many times to fall in love with someone else, but all the time he'd fail.  
Russel was snapped back to reality as he heard his friend Handy called out to him.  
"Hey, Russ! You okay? You've been just standing there.." Handy asked concerned  
"Oh, yeah. Just thinking about what I should do for the weekends.." Russell lied "Why are you still here? isn't school over?"  
"Same goes for you, but yeah, I'll be going now. See you tomorrow" And with that, Handy walked off to the exit.  
Russell laughed and headed off to Lumpy's classroom. Russell was failing with math and they just HAD TO get Lumpy to tutor him after school.  
Instead of finally getting out of school, away from the noisy people that are his classmates and Lumpy, of course, he had to stay and study with lumpy in the school library. As soon as Russell reached the door to the library, he sighed and went inside.  
Lumpy greeted him and opened a book.  
Russell simply sat down and Lumpy began. Russell pretended to listen, but in reality he was just simply looking at his book with a bored expression blocking out most of what Lumpy was saying.  
He knew he should fully listen, but he can't stand listening to Lumpy's voice. No, he doesn't hate Lumpy, it's just that he would probably get a rush of feelings hearing him.  
He still would listen to some things, making sure to absorb the information because if he didn't all the time spent with Lumpy would've been a waste.  
And who knows? he might've had to spend more time with him if it seemed like he wasn't improving at all, and he certainly didn't want that.

An hour later..  
"Alright, we're finished.." Lumpy said tiredly and stretched his arms.  
Russell just kept staring at his book as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
"Okay, Russell what did we learn today?" Lumpy inquired just to check if Russell actually listened to him  
Still staring down, he calmly told Lumpy everything he learned, and when he finished, an awkward silence flled the room.  
He didn't notice Lumpy smirk. "Russell." Lumpy called out, but Russell didn't budge.  
"Russell, hellooo~? You there?" Lumpy repeated and started poking his head like a little curious child.  
Russel felt slightly annoyed. But getting the hint that he wants him to look at him, he finally brought his face up to see that his teacher was about a cm away from him. He turned red and his eyes grew wide as his sensei gave him a peck on the lips.  
Russell almost fell from his chair from the shock. "S-sensei w-w-what?" Russell tried to keep calm but ended up stuttering.  
"A reward, i've been seeing your grades improve" Lumpy replied calmly as if nothing new had happened "Alright, you can go now."  
Russell stood up, still red as a cherry, picked up his books and slowly walked out.  
"See you tomorrow, my little tomato~" Lumpy teased and Russell almost tripped at Lumpy's words.  
"S-shut u-up!' He stuttered and once he closed the door, he started running.  
Once he got to the stairs, he plopped down, wanting to take all the information in.  
"why?" He asked himself, feeling his heart beating rapidly. "Wh-why d-did he d-do th-that?" He asked out loud.  
"Baaka~ Isn't it obvious?" Russell turned around to see who's voice that was and saw Lumpy standing behind him.  
"b-b-but-" He started but was interrupted by Lumpy leaning down and smashing their lips together.  
Ruseel opened his mouth to try to protest but instead what he got was a tongue pushing in.  
"no.. T-this isn't r-right" He thought to himself. He knew he should push away but his body was acting on it's own.  
Their tongues danced and once Russell ran out of breath he finally got the strength to pull away, leaving a trail of saliva in between their mouths.  
"s-sensei" Russell breathed "wh-why?"  
Lumpy facepalmed, then looked at Russell with a gentle expression.  
"Because.." He whispered

"I love you."


End file.
